


A Photo Session with Jonathan

by Junigatsu84



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Brother Feels, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Byers Family-centric (Stranger Things), Childhood, Childhood Memories, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Photography, Podfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Will Byers-centric, Will-centric, audiofic, byers family - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junigatsu84/pseuds/Junigatsu84
Summary: As the younger brother of an aspiring photographer, Will is often the prop in Jonathan's photo sessions.  But for Will, it is one of the few times these days where they can just be brothers.  A small one shot through Will's eyes as he follows his brother on this excursion and thinks about their relationship.
Relationships: Jonathan Byers & Will Byers
Kudos: 11





	A Photo Session with Jonathan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stranger Things: Drabbles in the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285635) by [Junigatsu84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junigatsu84/pseuds/Junigatsu84). 



> This is a reading of my own fic from the series: Drabbles in the Dark. I have been into audiobooks lately and have been wishing there were more podfics for Stranger Things. So, here's me being the change I want to see in the world. lol I hope that you enjoy! I will probably be doing more of these in the future.

**Photo Session with Jonathan**

[S PokEgirl](https://soundcloud.com/s-pokegirl) · [Photo Session With Jonathan](https://soundcloud.com/s-pokegirl/photo-session-with-jonathan)

Will followed Jonathan through the bramble. He wished he could still hold his brother’s hand, as he kept falling behind, but he was 10 now and too old for that stuff. Jonathan was good about waiting for him. 

“Pick up your feet slow-poke. We’re losing daylight.” Well, mostly.

Will leapt over some of the fallen branches to try and catch up. “It’s not my fault! These clothes are too big.”

“It’ll look good, though. You’ll see.”

“And when will I even get to see them? You still haven’t developed the last film yet.”

Jonathan squinted. “You going to be a sour puss the whole time?”

Will ran ahead of Jonathan. “I thought you told me to get into character.” He teased. He loved these moments when they could be brothers. Sometimes it felt like Jonathan was trying to be “the man of the house,” which meant getting Will out of bed, badgering him to do homework, and scolding him when he caught Will drawing instead. But whenever Jonathan got out his camera or his music, it was like they were back to being normal brothers again. 

The ground began to dip as they reached the railroad track. The train that ran by Hawkins hadn’t seen a rider in years. It was pretty much for oil tankers and cargo and only passed through in the dark of night. Jonathan used to tell him the low howl of the train was actually a werewolf, and he paid for it. Every time Will had woke from the midnight horn, he’d run to Jonathan’s bed. 

Jonathan took out his camera and began testing it for lighting. Will looked around the tracks, trying to find hidden treasure- something that he could bring back to show Mike and the others. He’d always hoped to find something like a key or a letter, something that could be part of a mystery. Lately, the party was desperately trying to find anything pertaining to some of the ghost stories that circled around Hawkins.

“Hey, Will! You coming, or what?”

Will perked his head up, “Yeah!” He quickly caught up to where his brother was on the track. Jonathan brought out an old newsboy cap that had been Grandpa Horowitz’s and plopped it on Will’s head. 

Jonathan’s voice took on a somewhat distracted tone as he directed Will on where and how to stand. He’d get like this when taking pictures, like he was trying to line up two worlds: the one he saw in his head and the reality around him. Will liked being apart of the process. Even if sometimes it got a little boring when he had to hold the same pose for what felt like forever. Jonathan lined up the camera as Will stood on the track. 

“Okay, now put your hand over your eye.” 

Will did, but quickly realized it wasn’t satisfactory. 

“No. More down.” 

Will bent his head down, confused. This happened a lot, too. Jonathan wasn’t great at communicating what he wanted the shot to look like. He stepped over and gently positioned Will’s head. “Like this.” Then, he went for the hand. He shook Will’s arm, “Loosen it up, you’re too stiff.” Will let himself be posed like a doll. He felt a thrill at the affection. He used to hang over Jonathan so much. But he was grown up now, and too big for that. But it still was nice. Jonathan delicately placed Will’s hand over his eye. “Hold that. Don’t move.”

Will took the orders and stood motionless. Not like a statue, he was loose, like a puppet. Jonathan took a few pictures. “Okay, stay in this pose but imagine you’re a ghost.”

“What kind?”

“I don’t know, a ghost.”

“But like tragic or menacing?”

Jonathan was a little surprised. He'd forget how much Will was growing. In a lot of ways, he still saw him as the little toddler who always seemed to occupy his shadow. 

He smiled, lining up the camera. “You pick.”

Will clutched his hand a little more, like it was digging into his skin and he faked a rage. He had invented a story for the ghost, of a boy being shoved off the train and vowing to derail it by putting pennies on the track. 

Jonathan was amazed at how quickly his sweet younger brother suddenly looked the part. He took several pictures. When he went to pose him again, Will told him about the ghost story, so Jonathan dug out a few pennies from the bottom of his bag and they got a picture of Will’s menacing ghost face laying the pennies down. 

The sun was beginning to go down; it was the golden hour. They’d have to go soon. Jonathan brought something out of his bag. The light was in Will’s eyes and he couldn’t quite make it out. 

“One last set,” Jonathan said. As he got closer, Will realized what it was. 

Ketchup.

“Are you serious?” Will whined.

“Come on! What’s a menacing ghost without blood?”

“I don’t want to smell like ketchup all night!”

“You can take a shower when you get home.”

Now he’d have to take a shower? This was too much.

“I’m not doing it.”

“I’ll make you mac and cheese!”

“That’s what you always make!”

Jonathan paused for a second, contemplating a good enough bargaining chip. “How about this. One whole roll of film with you and your nerdy friends doing whatever you want.”

Will’s eyes lit up. Halloween was coming and they’d all begun making their DnD characters’ costumes. Nancy had even promised to don her old elf costume. If Jonathan took the pictures, he could draw them in scenes from their campaigns! 

“Done!” Will stuck out his hand and Jonathan shook it, grinning. Will let him pour the cold ketchup under his eye. He laid down on the ground and Jonathan put the pennies on his eyes. It was particularly gruesome and Jonathan was both impressed with the shot and worried about what their mom would say if she saw it. 

After he spent the rest of his film, he gave Will a washcloth to wipe off the condiment. He was wrinkling his nose at the smell. Jonathan laughed and helped wipe it off. The sun was glowing around his older brother’s head. Will wished, not for the first time, that moments could be held. Because if they were he’d keep this day someplace special, next to all his treasures, and bring it out when Jonathan had to go to work, or when he was busy with his own homework. He’d carry it with him when the kids at school called him fairy. He’d show it to Jonathan and remind him of how lucky Will felt to be his brother.

  
  



End file.
